criticalhitpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hogba (S4-008)
The Party meets a greater fae known as the the Hogba. Summary As the group prepares to leave for the Fen of Winters, putting on winter gear they ask Spud for advice to which he says any information would know most likely would be very out of date and not helpful. Ket suggests Spud join them in their journey however Spud seems content to stay in the Spring Woods. Torq is in the temple of Corellon when the others find him praying, and he says that he has strong feeling that if they want to set the Feywild right they have to travel its woods in the proper seasonal direction. Since no one else has a strong reason not to follow Torq's advice the plan is changed and the party is now going to the Summer Canopy. Before they leave Master Hendren comes to give them a blessings of Corellon. The party starts walking as Trelle tries to find the way, after a bit Trelle stops and try's to focus herself before she can do this completely Orem asks Torq if he knows the way the Summer Canopy? Torq says he has an idea and starts walking off Trelle warns him that his can be very dangerous to just walk off in the Feywild but if he has a strong freeing they should follow it. As party walks they are suddenly in the camp of the Buggaboo's. The Buggaboo says they are in this camp because its the only place safe from the Sapphire Dragon. After being taken The Hogba, Ket asks if he was waiting on Warriors to which says yes, and Torq says this is where they need to be. Because the Hogba needs warriors to help him defeat the Sapphire Dragon. Ket then suggests a deal, the party aids the Hogba in defeating the dragon and the Hogba helps the party get to the Summer Canopy. The Hogba has a feast prepared to seal the deal and just as Trelle is about to eat she remembers what a bad idea it is to eat the food of a Greater Fae. Ket suggests the Hogba let Trelle cook something and he agrees. While Trelle is cooking Orem get a message from Spud mentioning "Please...Months." This is when the party realizes time does not work normally in the Feywild. Characters Players Characters: # Orem Rivendorn - Eladrin Wizard played by Stephen # Torq - Three-Quarter Orc Warrior played by Matthew # Randus Duthane - Human Artificer played by Brian # Ket H'zard - Half-Elf Warlock played by Rob # Trelle Surestep - Elf Ranger played by Adriana NPC's # Spud # Master Hendren # Bill the Buggaboo # The Hogba # Gai Mentioned # Master Althern # Sapphire Dragon Notes *Corellon is described as a free spirit often doing things without considering the consequences much of actions of party could be described as consistent with what Corellon might have done in there place which is relevant since the party has both a blessing of Corellon as a Priest of Corellon. *The Hogba's Ax is called the Black Mistress. Links Official Post Mp3 Category:Greater Fae Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:The Spring Wood